


Separated by Blood, United by Justice

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Found Family, Gen, Swearing, injury and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a battle with Black Mask leaves Jason injured, his family reminds him that he is never alone.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: BatFam Winter Gift Exchange 2020





	Separated by Blood, United by Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fori/gifts).



> This work is being posted with permission by someone other than the author - to make sure that its recipient Fori gets to see their gift. (PS The person posting it is really proud of the writer!)
> 
>  **prompt**  
>  Name: Fori  
> Fav character: Jason Todd  
> Three Favorite relationships (romo and non-romo marked) Jason & Tim (Non-Romantic), Jason & Damian (Non-Romantic), Jason & Cass (Non-Romantic)  
> What are three things you love to see? (Think tropes or moods) Hurt Character(s), Found Family, Angst  
> Any important nopes? Anything suggestive, Romantic ships

Jason Peter Todd had been many things in his life: Willis’s boy. Street rat. Robin. The younger Wayne son. Dead. Alive. Red Hood.

_ And now _ , he thought as he bled out from a stab wound at his left side on a dirty and rainy rooftop,  _ I’ll be dead. Again. And all this before I turned thirty. Fan-freaking-tastic! _

Perhaps Jason shouldn’t have thrown out his comm link. Or at least done it after he got caught by Black Mask and his goons. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he was almost out of bullets. Even the rubber ones he and “Aunt” Kate used when they were working with the Family.

Jason sighed to himself as he carefully stood up, slightly woozy from blood loss. If this was truly it, then at least he wouldn’t be going down without a fight. He cocked his gun, staring down the advancing mob.

*************************

“I can’t believe Jason went silent again.” Tim sighed as he and Cassandra headed to his last known location, the Narrows. “Alfred is going to kill him.” Cass nodded in agreement with her brother as she checked the scanners for any signs of Jason. As they passed a condemned apartment building, the heat scanner pinged a faint signal. ‘That’s Jason!’ Cass signed to Tim.

Once they safely parked, the duo walked inside in search of Jason. Cass looked around, but then heard a whimper from the roof. She motioned to Tim and pointing to the roof. Nodding, Tim launched his grappling hook, flying to the roof alongside Cass. Running to the water tower, they found Jason, lying in a small pool of blood and in pain. Even though they couldn’t see his expression under the red helmet, they could tell that he was hurt.

“I’ll get the stretcher, this looks bad.” Tim said as Cass knelt by Jason. She took his hand and gently squeezed it in comfort. 

Jason coughed. “Cass....thanks.” He managed to whisper to her before falling into unconsciousness.

Once Tim returned, they carefully got Jason onto a portable stretcher and Tim called in Bruce for help.

“He’s really bad, Bruce. He’s been stabbed in the side and shot. He’s alive, thank God. But you need to hurry, he needs Alfred ASAP.”

Cass continued to hold Jason’s hand. They may not always get along, but he was still their brother. And he needed them.

*************************************

Within minutes of Jason being recovered, the Bat-Plane arrived. Alongside Bruce, it carried medical equipment to help Jason until they could get him to the Cave. Even though Bruce was trying to mask his worry with stoicism (his Bat-Persona, as Dick once called it.), Cass could still see the worry in his eyes as he approached the trio. Once they switched him to a new stretcher and hooked up to a portable IV.

“He’s stable, but we’ll have to fly at top speed to get home. Jason needs medical care.” Bruce explained. 

They were too far from Leslie and hospitals weren’t a good idea, because Jason was technically legally dead. (They had been working on getting Jason a new identity, though). So they had to return home. 

As they loaded onto the plane and got airborne, Tim sat with Jason. He sighed as he watched his brother’s chest rise and fall. “Why do you do this to yourself?” He whispered. “You’re a good person. And we love you. Why can’t you just slow down before you end up in a body bag?”

Tim loved Jason, despite everything. Abut he could be so self destructive....

**************

Cass watched Tim sit by Jason. The expression of worry on his face spoke volumes. She couldn’t go next to him, but she signed at him ‘He’ll be okay. Jason’s tough.’ Tim smiled back at her.

But Cass still hoped that they would both be okay.

************

The first thing that came to Jason’s mind as he woke up was how much his head hurt. The second thing that came to his mind was how much the rest of him hurt. But on the bright side, he could feel all four of his limbs. As he slowly looked around, Jason instantly knew he was in the Batcave.

Shit.

He couldn’t stay here. Not after last time. Not after he called Bruce out for something that didn’t matter now. Maybe it never mattered to begin with. Even though Jason was thankful for the care and not bleeding to death, he knew that Bruce could hold a grudge like nobody else could. So he knew that he had to get out of here and back to his safe house.

Groaning, Jason staggered upright, struggling to pull off various tubes. But suddenly, a hand pressed gently but firmly onto his chest.

“I wouldn’t do that, Master Jason.”

Turning, Jason locked eyes with Alfred Pennyworth, the family butler/grandfather/occasionally the only sane family member. As Jason meekly laid back down, Alfred reattached the tubes. “I know you’re eager to leave, but you must rest and heal. You were very badly hurt. Master Bruce is relieved that you are alright.” 

Alfred was a calm man, but his wrath was feared by all. So Jason was definitely doing what he said. 

Something quickly came to his mind. “How did Bruce know where I was? Shit....he didn’t put a tracker, did he?”

Alfred shook his head as Bruce came in. “No, but your brother and sister found you. And we were already watching the Narrows for Black Mask, and we knew that you would be there sooner or later.”

As Bruce spoke, Jason got a better look at him. Instead of the Batsuit, he was dressed in a purple sweater and gray slacks. 

This was different. Bruce wearing regular clothes  _ in the Batcave? _

_ “ _ B? What’s with the getup?” He asked jokingly. 

“Huh? Oh, I was upstairs when Alfred called.” Bruce explained. “I’m glad you’re better, Jaylad.”

Bruce hadn’t called him “Jaylad” in years. Not since.....that day.

“You haven’t called me that in years.” Jason pointed out quietly, hoping that Bruce didn’t hear.

But he did, and Bruce felt a little awkward about using the admittedly childish nickname. 

“I’m sorry, I just -“

Jason shook his head and cracked a small smile. “No, it feels nice. Anyway, where are Cass and Timmers? I owe them one. Well, I already owe Cass a favor. So make that two for her.”

Chuckling, Alfred smiled. “I’ll send for them, Master Jason.” He assured as he left the med bay and upstairs, leaving the Batcave for Stately Wayne Manor. 

Jason laid onto the soft pillows, sighing softly. Looking at Bruce, he said “I’m....sorry. That you guys had to bail me out yet again.” 

Jason was a grown man and he felt that two teenagers should be out there risking their lives to save his neck. Okay, so maybe one of them was the greatest fighter in the Family (and possibly the entire world) and another was a genius hacker. But still. Tim and Cassandra should also focus on their own lives, in his opinion. He could take care of himself. Besides, what if either of them had ended up in the med bay? Or...worse. 

Jason didn’t want to think about it.

As he laid down, he could hear the sound of Tim chatting to Cass. They must be already down here. 

And sure enough, Tim was there in a sweater and long hair tied into a messy bun, waving at Jason. “Hey! How are you feeling?” He asked, standing by the bed.

“I’ve felt worse, and I’m sore all over still. But thanks to good old Alfred, I’ll live to kick Black Mask’s ass another day.” Jason smiled up at his little brother.

Tim laughed softly at that last remark. “Glad to see that your sense of humor made it without a scratch. Alfred says that it’ll be a while before you’re back in action.” 

Cass nodded in agreement, signing ‘I’m glad you’re alive. But you should be more careful! We care about you and don’t want you dead.’ At that, she shot Jason a look that made him feel more guilty than ever. It wasn’t a look of anger. It was a look of a sister worried about her brother’s safety.

He wanted to be a lone wolf, but his siblings were making it difficult to be one. They cared too much, that was the issue. And it wasn’t that Jason didn’t care, it was that he felt damaged. A screwup. As much as Jason cared, he couldn’t be in the Family.

He only held them back.

Jason sighed again, laying down on the fluffy and soft pillows. As soon as he could, he was getting the hell out of here. Even though a tiny part of him was screaming at him to stay with his family. But he didn’t want to be a burden. He didn’t need to be a burden...

But as Jason drifted into these dark and saddening thoughts, Tim and Cass were joined by the others: Bruce, Dick, Damian, Alfred, Stephanie, Barbara, Duke, Harper and Damian’s seemingly endless army of pets.

“What...what are you all doing here? You got your own lives, I’ll be fine.” Jason asked, surprised to see them.

Cass simply answered ‘We love you.’

Jason fought back tears, saying in a small voice “Are you sure?” He wanted to believe her, he really did. But a part of Jason always seemed to forever be damaged, be in doubt. So he never fully could be loved or love. At least, that’s how Jason saw it.

But....

Judging by the look on Cass’s face, she clearly thought otherwise. 

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Tim spoke up. “I admit, you’re...intense at times. But you’re also smart, badass, determined and you have a big heart. You may be different, but you’re still a Bat. Our brother. And when you push yourself like this, it...scares us. You don’t need to prove yourself to me, Cass, Bruce or anyone here. No what happens, we love you.”

“And we’d never turn you away.” Bruce added. 

A stray tear drifted from Jason’s eye as their words sunk in. He sighed, a sad smile on his face. “I...I hoped that you guys didn’t stop caring. But at the same time, I told myself not to believe it.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t. Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Bruce cut Jason off in a stern but gentle tone of voice. “Just rest, Jaylad. That’s all I want you to do right now. Rest and get better.” 

Tim nodded in agreement. “Hey, once you’re up and moving again....we should play some video games. Because Cass beat all of your high scores again.”

Jason proceeded to toss pillows at the duo as they laughed and ran away.

Later, after everyone left, Jason smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Yes, Jason Peter Todd had been many things in his life:

Willis’s boy.

Street Rat.

Robin.

The younger Wayne son.

Dead.

Alive.

Red Hood.

An older brother.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by Magic+Monsters (M&M for Fori) <3


End file.
